habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 130
"Buckle in, guys." Rabbit #130 (real name Angela) is a member of the English Lop Division in HABIT's second tournament. During their time in the tournament, they were known as the unofficial "Mom" of the English Lop Division. #130 was eliminated shortly after Trial Six was announced, killed by Rabbit #152 in an act of mercy. History #130 was one of the first Rabbits to sign up. They were one of the most active Rabbits during the pre-tournament stage of the tournament, putting out two videos before the game had even begun. They declined to release an introduction video (opting for a brief post and a warning video for their fellow Rabbits instead). During their first days in the English Lop chat (and especially during the first division call on 10/1), #130 was sarcastic and condescending. However, they soon dropped the attitude and began to bond with their fellow Rabbits, taking on a comforting, mothering role. They revealed that they had joined the tournament to protect their younger sister, Sasha, from HABIT; though they didn't elaborate on this initially, they later revealed Sasha had signed up for the tournament, and that they had taken her place by switching the information on the application at the last minute. CONSTRUCTION. COME BACK LATER Personality #130 was a caring, compassionate individual with a reputation for being the kindest Rabbit in the English Lop division. They routinely looked out for the well-being of their fellow Rabbits, offering them advice and comfort in times of distress (so often that the Rabbits had dubbed them the "Mom" of the English Lops). Unfortunately, their compassion made them little naive, and sometimes caused them to make rash decisions (such as when they made a deal to relieve Rabbit #00 of his nightmares). Abilities #130 had (arguably) the best people skills of their division; their diplomatic nature made them an excellent negotiator. #130 was also highly knowledgeable about electronics, enough so that they were able to provide a thorough analysis of the device from pictures alone. Relationships Rabbit #157 #130 and #157 seemed to have a bond of mutual trust and respect. Despite the fact that #157 had enraged HABIT (and very nearly got the entire division killed) with his actions, #130 was quick to offer their assistance to him – and #157 didn't hesitate to share his personal photos of the device. Rabbit #123 #130 cared deeply about #123, regarding him as one of her "children" in the division. She was devastated by his loss – and equally overjoyed by his return. However, after #123 revealed his true nature to the group, and that he'd been deceiving them the entire time about his "condition", #130's her love for him turned ice-cold. After #123 regained his own personality and was added to The Hidden Ones, #130 showed him a great deal of compassion; however, the two never regained their former level of friendship. Quotes "We all need to wake up and focus. Cause if we don't focus? Shit's gonna happen, and you're gonna get left behind." – "A message I think needs to be said". "I think we all know what's causing that. Starts with 'R' and ends with 'ake'!" ''– 10/1 English Lop call (after Evan said he could hear scratching and screeching noises downstairs). ''"Not gonna cry. Not gonna do that." '' – 11/12 multi-division call (after #123, newly revealed as alive, was added). ''"Like I said...there's only so much of a fake act and a fake smile you can put up." ''– 12/8 English Lop call. ''"This ain't Halloween, man." ''– 12/8 English Lop call (in response to #123's mask). ''"I don't call that weakness. I call that being fucking human." – To #123, 12/8 call (after #123 claimed that the Rabbits grieved his loss because they were "weak). "She's fucking yours now." – Description for "Trial 4 - habitstournament". Trivia * Aliases/Nicknames: Mom (various Rabbits) * #130 was non-binary, and preferred them/they pronouns. * #130 lived in Alberta, Canada. * According to their introductory post, #130 enjoyed the arts. * #130 had a black and white cat named Koko. * #130 liked to collect CDs and comic books (especially rare comics). * #130's younger sister was named Sasha. She was two years younger than #130. * In their spare time, #130 was working on learning Portuguese. * According to Amrett, in a previous iteration #130 died by slitting their own throat. Gallery 130TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 130TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: choice for division Runt. 130TrialTwo2.png|#130 destroys the bracelet her sister made her for Trial Two. Links YouTube: Angela Rabbit#130 Tumblr: rabbit130 Deleted Category:Rabbits